When Did I Fall In Love?
by ShadowWriter1960
Summary: Summary: Eight friends take a trip together, the pair that went as just friends find each other along the way. With the help of the other couples will they allow themselves to be happy? SBHG story
1. Chapter 1 Planning For Italy

**A/N: I've started a new story. Let me know what you think. **

**Moony's Angel, Thanks and are you ready for a trip to Italy?**

**When Did I Fall In Love?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The ideas are mine, but the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just playing with them. I'll return them as soon as I'm done. Alexia and Justine are my own characters.

Summary: Eight friends take a trip together, the pair that went as just friends find each other along the way. With the help of the other couples will they allow themselves to be happy?  SB/HG story.

**Chapter 1:  Planning for Italy**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been out of school five years. Harry and Ginny were making plans to be married in the fall. Harry was an auror and Ginny was teaching Charms at Hogwarts. Ron had been playing Quidditch, but had to give it up when he fell. He tore his knee up so badly that even the healers couldn't repair all the damage. Ron chose to work with his brothers in one of their joke shops. They had expanded the business and now owned three stores. Ron began dating Justine Bond, right after school and they married two years later.  She was in the same year as the trio, but she was in Hufflepuff, and now worked at St. Mungo's as a healer in training. Hermione was also an auror, but she mainly dealt with crimes against muggles. She had dated a little, yet had not found that one special man.

Harry and Sirius had planned a four-week vacation to Italy as a last fling before Harry and Ginny married. Remus, who was working for the ministry as a consultant and his wife Alexia a fashion designer for witches, decided to join them, they had been married three years and decided this would be a great get-a-way before starting a family. Harry asked if they could make it a group vacation instead of just two of them. Sirius knew Harry couldn't be away from Ginny that long, so they invited everyone.

Ron, Justine, Remus, and Alexia accepted immediately. Hermione, however took a little more persuading. She told Harry she would feel like a fifth wheel because everyone else would be going in pairs. Harry convinced her that wasn't true. Sirius hadn't had a real relationship since being brought out of the veil by the ministry so he would be there alone as well.

Hermione still wasn't sure, so she sent Sirius an owl asking if her would meet her at the Leaky Cauldron the next day for lunch.

Sirius arrived at 11:55, to find Hermione seated at a table drinking tea and reading. He walked up behind her, kissed her gently on the cheek, and sat down across from her. "Hi, Hermione. How are you?" He asked before telling the waitress he'd have what she was having.

Hermione closed her book and smiled at him. "I'm good, thank you. How are you doing? Are they keeping you busy?" She knew he was keeping busy; after all, he was the Director of the Ministries department against the use of Dark Magic.

"It has been a busy few weeks, but since Malfoy and his band of merry men have been put in Azkaban, it's slower. Slow enough I feel comfortable taking a month off for this trip," he said. The waitress came and took their food order.

Once their order had been taken, and the waitress had gone, Hermione looked him over, trying to decide if she really wanted to ask. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. This trip to Italy."

Sirius looked at her puzzled. Harry had told him everyone was going and he'd already made reservations in hotels in four different cities. "What about it?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "I'm not sure my going is such a good idea. Everyone is going in pairs; I'll feel like an outsider. They'll have more fun with out me tagging along."

"I don't agree and not everyone is taking someone. I'm not taking someone. You tagging along, as you call it, will give me someone to hang out with when the others decide to get all romantic." Sirius smiled and winked at her.

"Hang out with you?" She asked teasing him.

"Yeah, I'm not so bad, and if the age thing bothers you, you can tell everyone I'm your father. You don't have to have a significant other to enjoy this trip." His eyes were dancing, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone as he made this comment.

This made her a little sad, but at the same time it made her smile. It seemed he could always make her smile. She thought about going with the group all throughout lunch. She really wanted to go, to spend this time with her friends, and maybe things wouldn't be so bad if Sirius was going unaccompanied. "Sirius, I don't know what it is about you, but you have this way of making me see things completely different at the end of a conversation than at the beginning."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, "So does this mean you're going to go with us?"

Reaching across the table she touched his hand. "How could I resist being able to spend time with you?" She laughed out loud at the look on his face. "Yes, that means I'm going. I have to tie some things up, but I'll be ready to leave on Saturday."

"Bloody brilliant. Harry will be thrilled." The pair talked for a while longer. Then Sirius suggested that since they were both going back to the ministry that they go back together.

Ginny and Hermione both took Friday afternoon off to go shopping for new clothes. Hermione said she hadn't bought anything new for months and she needed new things especially a bathing suit. As they shopped Ginny asked, "Harry said you almost decided not to go with us, why?"

Hermione was looking at bikinis; she pulled out a pretty pink crocheted one. "What do you think of this one?" As she held it up she wondered what Sirius' reaction would be when he saw her in it. Then she wondered why she cared what he thought.

"I think you'll turn every male head on the beach, but you didn't answer my question." Ginny said grabbing some clothes to try on.

The ladies entered dressing rooms side by side. "Ginny, I thought about not going because everyone else has a significant other. I didn't want everyone to feel like they have to entertain me."

Ginny came out of her dressing room to show her friend the shorts and top she had picked out. "Why would you think we would have to entertain you? Besides Sirius isn't taking anyone."

Hermione looked at her friend. "That looks good on you, you should get it." She looked at herself in the mirror trying to decide if she really wanted to buy something that showed so much skin. "I talked to Sirius, and actually he's the one who convinced me to go." She turned to look at Ginny. "What do you think of this suit? Does it reveal to much?"

"Is there something going on between you and Sirius?" Ginny asked, in a tone that was more teasing that serious.

"No! Sirius is Harry's Godfather. He's a friend to all of us." Hermione cried, aware that she was protesting a little too much, and she had been thinking more and more of the handsome pureblood.

"Well show up in that bathing suit and you'll unquestionably get Sirius' attention and the attention of every man within 100 miles." Ginny laughed. "Actually it looks great on you. Buy it. Give the old guy a thrill." Both women laughed as they headed for the counter to pay for their new clothes.

Harry thought Saturday would never arrive. He bound down the stairs carrying his suitcase. Everyone was going to meet at Sirius and Harry's house, then use a portkey to get to the hotel. The group would visit four cities while in Italy, starting with Rome, then heading to, Pisa, Florence, and ending up in Venice. He looked around, but his godfather was nowhere insight. "Sirius, come on the others will be here soon."

A few minutes later, Sirius appeared at the top of the stairs. "Harry, relax. We have a few minutes, besides we aren't on a time schedule." The older wizard came down the stairs with his bags and set them next to Harry's.  He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang and a pop came from the family room.

Harry answered the door to find Hermione, while Remus and Alexia appeared in the family room. Everyone gathered in the foyer to wait for Ron and Justine. Once they arrived, Remus and Harry put everyone's luggage in a trunk, and then cast a spell that shrunk the trunk and made it light enough to put into Remus' pocket. "Is everyone ready?" Remus asked.

After all had acknowledged they were, Sirius brought another bag, much smaller, about the size of a make-up case and placed it on the entry hall table. "All right. Everyone get your partner and place a hand on the bag." Hermione looked around the room, a little out of place, but smiled when Sirius reached for her hand and pulled her to stand in front of him. He placed one hand on the bag and the other he laid protectively on her waist. She looked up at him and gave him an embarrassed smile. Sirius looked at the other couples. "Ready?" He saw them nod. Before Hermione knew what was happening she felt the familiar pulling of her insides and then blackness as they traveled.

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she was standing in the lobby of a beautiful hotel with her friends. Sirius' hand had moved from her waist, to be replaced with coldness. She looked around spotting the lounge, then finding the restaurant, pool, and workout room. She found Ginny and the other ladies and waited for the guys to come back. "This is a nice place. I wonder where Harry found it." She asked.

"Harry didn't," Alexia said. "Sirius' family owns this one and the other three we are staying in." She saw the shocked expressions of her traveling companions and continued. "Remus told me that Sirius' family owned several businesses that he didn't know about until a couple years ago. He's been discovering them little by little."

A few minutes later, the men came back with four room keys. "I asked for five rooms, but things got messed up. We are all on the same floor; Harry and Ginny are in suite 1004. Remus and Alexia, you are in suite 1002. Ron, you and Justine are in suite 1003," he turned to Hermione. "You're stuck with me in suite 1001." Sirius smiled when he saw the expression of uncertainty on her face. "Don't worry, we are sharing a suite and a suite only. It has two bedrooms in it." Relief engulfed her and it showed.

The group went to their respective rooms. Sirius opened the door to the apartment like suite that would be home to Hermione and himself for the next week. He stepped aside to allow his roommate to enter first, then stepped in and closed the door. He heard Hermione whisper "WOW".

"Well what do you think?" He asked. Looking around, before opening the doors of the two bedrooms.

"Sirius, this is beautiful." Hermione said. The room they were standing in was huge. It had French doors that led to a large balcony. To the right were a bedroom and a kitchen that was fully stocked and a dining area. On the left was the living area, complete with sofas, chairs, a desk, muggle stereo, and television. It also contained a fully stocked bar. Past the living room, sat the other bedroom. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom. Together they explored the suite. One of the bedrooms was done in mauve floral. It had a king size bed, dresser, desk, and vanity. It also contained a muggle television. The bathroom had a garden tub with a freestanding shower next to it. There were two sinks with lots of mirrors. Hermione thought it was a woman's dream bathroom. The other bedroom had everything the first had, except the tub and shower were all together and this tub had Jacuzzi jets. The room and bathroom were decorated in a blue and green plaid. It seemed to be geared more towards a man.

Sirius stepped back into the living area and let Hermione explore on her own. She joined him on one of the sofas several minutes later. "You take which ever room you want and I'll take the other," he said.

Hermione smiled a brilliant smile. "You should choose. You're paying for the room." Sirius wouldn't let the others help him pay for the hotel since it was one he owned. He hadn't told them he wasn't paying for the rooms it was a perk of owning the hotel.

"Well I think since you have to be stuck with me, you should. Personally I don't plan on spending a great deal of time in the bedroom anyway. Sleep and shower is about all." Sirius said absent-mindedly reaching over and pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. It dawned on him what he was doing and pulled his hand away as if touching her would burn him. Looking at his hands he apologized. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione smiled and laid her hand over his. She found she liked the sensation touching him or being touched by him brought her. "Sirius, it's okay." She kept nudging his hands until he looked up at her and smiled. "If you don't mind I think I'll take the mauve room".

"That's fine with me." He stood and pulled her up. "Why don't we unpack, freshen up some and go see if the others want to get something to eat." Being the true gentleman he was, Sirius carried her baggage into her room for her then left her alone closing the door behind him.

An hour later, they met in the living room. Hermione watched as Sirius walked out of his room dressed in black jeans, a light blue pullover and white trainers. His short hair neatly combed was still damp from his shower. She wondered to herself, when did he begin to look so good, when did she start noticing how hot Harry's godfather was. Before she could pull herself together, there was a knock on their door. Hermione opened it to find their six traveling companions. "We're getting hungry, do you two want to get something to eat?" Remus asked.

"Actually, we were just about to come and get all of you." Hermione said.

"WOW!" Justine exclaimed. "I thought our room was big, this one is huge."

Sirius laughed, "Well, I figured since Hermione has to be stuck with me, she might as well have the best suite in the place."

"I'm not stuck with you. I chose to come and I knew that would mean spending time with you. Besides to be able to stay in a place like this one, I'd stay with Snape." Hermione said moving to stand closer to Sirius.

Teasing her, he moved away. "I don't think I like being compared to Snape."

 Everyone laughed as they left the room to find a place to eat. They decided to go to a little café south of the hotel. Some of the places they would be going to would mean they would have to act and dress like muggles. The only one who seemed to have a problem doing this was Ron. Everyone did his or her best to teach him before the trip. This would be a test, because the café Alexia picked was a muggle place.

Before arriving they decided that they didn't have to do everything together. That people could go and do what they wanted. So after lunch Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Justine wanted to go shopping, while Remus, Alexia, and Hermione wanted to go to the Coliseum. Everyone looked at Sirius to see what he wanted to do. He had been abnormally quiet throughout lunch as if something was bothering him.

"What?" he asked when he finally noticed everyone looking at him.

The entire group laughed. Ginny was the one to speak. She moved to where he stood, put an arm around him. "Sirius, old man, we are deciding what we want to do. Some of us want to go shopping, and the others are going to the Coliseum. Do you want to do one of those or is there something else you'd rather do?" 

Sirius looked at the whole group. He was really getting tired of being called old man. That was the third time today someone had mentioned his age. He didn't know what all the hype was about Remus was older than he was, but they didn't seem to notice that. "I'd really rather not go shopping." Was all he said.

Remus smiled, "Well then it looks like you're off to the Coliseum with Alexia, Hermione and I." He turned to Harry and the others. "Do we want to meet for dinner or just catch up with each other at the hotel later tonight?"

"Since we don't know how long any of us will be, why don't we just check in with each other later tonight. We can decided then what we are doing rest of the trip." Harry said.

Everyone agreed, bide each other farewell and went their way.

Hermione was in awe of the monument they were observing. She listened as their guide tried to tell them about the structure, but he was new and getting it all wrong. Finally Sirius looked at his three friends. "Let's explore this on our own. I can tell you about this place." The others agreed and they ventured off on their own. As they strolled and observed Sirius began to tell them about the Coliseum. "This is the most ancient monument of ancient Rome. They began building it in 7.5 A.D. and completed it in 80 A.D. The opening celebration was a full day of bloody games. According to legends, five thousand animals were slaughtered. Prisoners condemned to death were torn to bits by ferocious animals. Other animals were killed by archers and there were fights between gladiators."  They walked a little more. "The Emperor had a box in the center where he could decided the fate of the gladiators with a simple gesture. There was an underground area that was used to organize the games; it was also used to create the settings for the various games. In 438A.D. the games were suspended and the Coliseum was gradually abandoned."

When he finished his friends looked at him in shock. "Where did you learn all that?" Alexia asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm old and dumb. They may be right about the old part, but I'm not dumb.  I read, I read a lot. I've read all the Coliseum several times." Sirius said and started walking away leaving them standing with their mouths hanging open.

The group caught up with him and Hermione grabbed his arm. "Sirius, no one thinks you're old or dumb." He didn't say anything just looked at young woman walking beside him, then to where her hand rested in the bend of his arm. She held his arm the entire time. The group walked along the Via dei Fori Imperiali toward the Roman Forum.  When they arrived, Remus asked. "Do you know a little about this place?"

Sirius smiled. "Sure. This place was built in the 6th century B.C. It was built on marshland that was drained by the creation of sewer and drainage. It quickly became the center of social and political life. Century after century new palaces, statues, temples and courts were added. It's almost a city in a city."

The group explored the forum for another hour, and then decided to walk back toward the hotel. As they approached Alexia found a little shop she wanted to go into. Hermione agreed it would be fun to look around. Remus and Sirius decided to sit on a bench outside.

The guys talked for a few minute and Remus sensed something was bothering his old friend. "Okay, out with it."

Sirius looked over at his companion, "Out with what?" he asked.

"Padfoot, old friend, I know you too well for you to play these games with me. So tell me what's bothering you, you haven't been yourself all day. You've been oddly quiet." Remus stated.

Sirius knew he was off today; he just wasn't sure how to tell his friend. "It's hard to say. I just feel out of place."

Remus smiled at his friend. "Sirius, you are not out of place. This is your trip, the rest of us just tagged along. You do what you want to do and the rest of us will go along."

"That's not right either. This trip is for everyone. Everyone has a say in what they do. Besides I want all of you to have a good time."

"Padfoot, I think part of it is that all of us are here with our wives or girlfriends. You'll find someone. I promise there is a lady out there for you. You might even find her on this trip." Remus knew his boyhood friend was feeling lonely. It had been a long time since he had a real date. He couldn't understand why. Sirius was a good-looking man and fun to be around, but a lot of people couldn't get past the idea he'd been in Azkaban. "Besides what was it you told Hermione? Something like you don't have to have a significant other to enjoy this trip."

Sirius knew he was right. He smiled at his friend, "You're right, you're always right."

In the store, Hermione and Alexia were looking at beautiful authentic Italian scarves. Alexia picked one up and showed it to her shopping partner. "What do you think of this one? It will go perfectly with that little pink outfit you bought Friday with Ginny."

Hermione looked the handmade scarf over. It was off white with dainty pink and blue hand painted flowers. The pink matched the outfit perfectly. "You're right, but how did you know I purchased that outfit?"

"Ginny told me. She showed it to me Friday night when we went to get Remus a suitcase for the trip." Alexia looked at her friend. "Can I ask you something? Something personal?"

Hermione shrugged, "I guess."

"Why isn't there a special man in your life?" Alexia was a very straightforward person.

This question caught Hermione off guard. "I don't know, I just never found someone I felt that way about. I need to be comfortable with them first."

"I guess I can understand that." She looked at the younger woman, trying to decide if she wanted to push or not. Figuring it couldn't hurt, she went on. "You seem to be comfortable with Sirius, have you ever thought about pursuing a relationship with him?"

This left Hermione speechless, she stared at Alexia, and then looked out the window. "Sirius is Harry's Godfather, and he's 18 years older than I am."

"That may be true, but he's also a man. A very handsome and sexy man at that." Alexia countered.

Hermione again looked out the window at the tall, well-built wizard laughing at something. "You have me there, he is both handsome and sexy."

After paying for their scarves, they headed for the door. Stopping before stepping out, Alexia whispered to Hermione. "Think about it. He's not only handsome and sexy, but he's kind, caring and filthy rich." Both women laughed.

All the way back to the hotel, Hermione thought about what Alexia had asked. Excusing herself when they entered their room, she went to her room and flopped on the bed. All she could think about was the words Alexia had said earlier. _"You seem to be comfortable with Sirius, have you ever thought about pursuing a relationship with him?"_  She decided maybe it was worth giving a shot, she had been thinking about him more than usual this past week. She lay there for a while, and then looked at the clock. She had enough time to take a long leisurely bath before it would be time to get dressed and meet Sirius, Remus, and Alexia for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2 Dinner and a Movie

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter and it's boring, but like in real life you have to have the boring to get to the good stuff. Thanks Moony's Angel and to all you awesome people who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate all of them.**

**Chapter 2: Dinner and a Movie**

Hermione undressed, put on the luxurious terry cloth robe, and padded into the living area for a glass of wine. Sirius was sitting on one of the sofas reading. He was so engrossed in what he was reading she didn't think he heard her come in. Pouring two glasses of wine, she moved to where he sat and handed him a glass.

Sirius looked up at his roommate, "Thank you."

"What are you reading?" she asked, sitting next to him, tucking her feet up under her. He held the book up so she could see it. "Tale of Two Cities, classic reading. I didn't know you read muggle books." She took a sip of her wine.

"I've read a few. I finished War and Peace a couple days ago." Sirius said placing the book on the table in front of him. "That robe is about 5 sizes to big, would you like for me to get room service to bring you a smaller one?"

"No, I like this big one. Plenty of room to snuggle into and I like to snuggle." She shifted just a bit , why did she say that? "Do you know where we are going for dinner tonight?"

Sirius shook his head as he took a drink of his wine. "I don't know, Remus didn't say. He just said to dress in a suit. I know it's a muggle place."

"Okay," Hermione stood up. "I'm going to get another glass of wine and then go take a long hot bath. Would you like a refill?" She asked holding up the bottle. He shook his head. "Okay then I'll see you in a little while." She watched him pick up his book again and begin to read before smiling to herself and going into her room.

Hermione placed her wine on the edge, stepped into the large tub, and sunk into the steaming water. Laying her head against the side, she closed her eyes and listened to the soft music that was playing. She let her mind drift to where it wanted to go. Her thoughts went to what Alexia had said earlier. After much thought, she decided Alexia was mental. Sirius was Harry's godfather and her friend; she didn't have any plans on having a relationship with him, she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

She stepped out of the tub, dried off, and headed into the bedroom to dress. She had everything laid on the bed, but changed her mind. She put the blue dress back in the closet and pulled out the black one she had bought a few months ago, but hadn't worn. Sliding the soft material over her shapely body, she smiled when she realized this dress was not only dressier, but it was also shorter, tighter, and both of those plus the thin spaghetti straps made it sexier. She had the perfect accessories to compliment it. Around her neck, she placed a necklace of diamonds and black onyx, then positioned the matching earrings. She then went to the dresser and pulled out one of the scarves she'd purchased earlier. It was white silk with small black, pink and yellow flowers. She thought when she saw it in the store she could use it as a shawl, and that was her plan for tonight. After perfectly applying her makeup and stepping into her black pumps, she checked herself one last time to make sure everything was perfect. Deciding she couldn't get much better, she grabbed her clutch and headed for the living room.

Hermione stopped in the doorway when she saw Sirius was standing with his back to her. She thought if he looked very good from the back. He was in front of the fireplace adjusting his tie in the mirror that hung above it. She watched him for a few seconds, and then cleared her throat to get his attention.

He turned around, smiling at his roommate, "You look amazing and you're so beautiful!" he said not taking his eyes off her. It suddenly hit him that this stunningly gorgeous, sexy young woman standing before him was his godson's best friend.

"So I take it you won't be embarrassed to be seen with me tonight?" she asked teasingly.

Sirius began to chuckle. "Why would I be embarrassed? I'd be a fool to not want to be seen with you, you're stunning and that dress is… Let's just say, with you on my arm, I'll be the envy of every man in the place."

"Well, you'll turn a few heads yourself. You look wonderful," she said checking him over. He wore a three-piece black suit, with a white shirt, and a black tie with small red and white stripes. His short hair was perfectly styled, and combed, while his goatee was trimmed just right. Hermione glided across the floor to stand in front of him. He smelled good as well. She reached up and straightened his tie, then smiled and said. "How about a drink before Remus and Alexia get here?"

"What would you like?" he asked stepping behind the bar.

"Wine, please." She sat down on one of the sofas talking and watching him pour two glasses of wine. She marveled at what grace he had. He seemed to be listening to her, though she couldn't be sure.

Sirius walked over to where she sat, handed her a glass and took a seat next to her. The pair continued to talked for several minute. Then Sirius stood and walked over to the fireplace again, "Hermione, I know getting stuck with me isn't the way a young, beautiful woman wants to spend her vacation, so please don't feel like you have to baby-sit me because I don't have a wife or girlfriend here. Feel free to go with the kids or on your own."

She watched him, and knew he was telling her these things from his heart. He didn't want her to feel like she needed to hold his hand. Hermione stood, walked to where he was, took his glass out of his hand, sat it on the table and made sure she had his attention. "Sirius, if I didn't want to go to dinner with you, or sightseeing with you, or hang out with you, I wouldn't. I don't feel like I'm being stuck with you, you seem to want to do and see the same things I want to do and see. Harry and the others are more into the shops and recreation, where you want to see the history of things; those are the things I want to visit. Besides, with you along I don't need a tour guide." She smiled at him. "We can also get to know each other better." Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

Sirius opened it to find Remus and Alexia. Entering Remus asked, "Any word from the others? Anyone else joining us? Oh and by the way you two look great. Padfoot, old friend, you clean up very well."

"Thank you." Hermione said, turning to Alexia. "Would you join me in my room for a minute? I'd like to show you something." The ladies excused themselves leaving the men to wonder what that was all about?

Once the door was closed, Alexia asked, "What did you want to show me?"

"Actually I didn't want to show you anything. I needed to tell you something." Hermione said as she paced the length of the room.

"You have a crush on Sirius!" Alexia stated very matter of fact.

Hermione looked at her as if she were a mind reader. "No, actually I thought about what you said and I realize I don't have a crush on him. He's my friend and Harry's godfather, that's all. "

"Whatever you say, but you forget I'm a woman in love. I know when another woman has feelings for a man." Alexia said.

"Well, you believe what you want, but I know what I think and feel and it's not what you think. So can we please just drop it and have a nice dinner as friends?" Hermione said as she sat down next to her friend.

"Like I said whatever you want, but mark my words; someday you and he will be a couple. I'm going to watch him tonight to see how he responses to you." Alexia said hugging her friend. "Now we better get back out there."

The women joined the men in the living area. When it was time to leave Sirius offered her his arm, she smiled up at him and took it gracefully. Remus had made reservations at Il Valentino, an upscale restaurant at the suggestion of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

They were seated at a table near the window, and Sirius ordered a bottle of champagne. Hermione looked over the menu, then leaned closer to Him. "I have no idea what to order. Any suggestions?"

"How about penne with dry calabrian tomatoes and truffles, beef steak with rosemary, roman salad with gorgonzola and kiwi and mixed fruit for dessert? The steak is for two, so we would have share," he said closing his menus. He knew if she didn't like his suggestions he'd only change the steak.

Hermione smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Will you order for me, I need to go to the ladies room?" She looked over at Alexia for a minute. When she saw her friend smile, she gave her a look that plainly said 'don't go there'

Sirius nodded, took a drink of his champagne, stood and held her chair. He watched as Hermione and Alexia turned to go to the ladies room.

Remus brought him out of his thoughts. "Sirius, those two are up to something, I don't know what it is, but I know Alexia and she's scheming.

Sirius was really confused. "I'm bloody clueless when it comes to women, so I'm the last one to ask. I haven't had a relationship since school and the women of today are much different. So, don't ask me, besides she's your wife."

By the time the ladies arrived back at the table, their orders had been placed. Remus asked Alexia to dance and they made their way to the dance floor leaving Sirius and Hermione at the table. "Sirius, what do you want to do tomorrow? I know Harry and the others want to just hang out at the pool. Remus and Alexia are going to visit an old friend of hers. She said we could join them if we wanted."

Sirius thought for a few seconds. "If you want to go with Remus and Alexia please go ahead, I don't think I want to do that."

"I don't really want to go with them and feel out of place. I'd feel like I was intruding on their time, besides I'd rather go see more of Rome."

"I would too. Is there someplace you'd like to go tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled, "I think I'd like to go to the Vatican."

"Would you like some company? I mean I was planning on going there sometime this week anyway." Sirius asked a little apprehensively. He didn't want to infringe on her time, if she wanted to be alone.

"I'd like that, I always enjoy your company. I don't always agree with you, but I enjoy hanging out with you," she said as she watched her friends on the dance floor. She turned back to the man sitting next to her. "Sirius, I'd love to dance, will you dance with me?"

He stood and held out his hand, not saying a word. He led her to the center of the floor, placed one hand on her waist and held her other one. As they began to sway to the gentle rhythm of the soft music, Hermione laid her head against his chest. The time past to quickly for her, the song ended and it was time to return to the table.

After diner they returned to the hotel. Remus and Alexia went straight to their room; they were getting up early to visit her friend. Hermione and Sirius went to their suite. He untied his tie and threw it on his bed, before coming out and sitting on the arm of the chair. "I was thinking I'd go down and swim some laps, do you want to go with me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Thanks for asking, but I'd rather just stay here, get into some comfortable clothes, and read."

"Okay." Sirius said walking into his room. He emerged a few minutes later and headed for the door, but stopped when Hermione walked out of her room. "I'll be back in a while. Have fun."

He left and Hermione picked up a book, curled up on the end of the sofa and began to read. Later she looked up at the clock, Sirius had been gone almost 2 hours, she began to get a little worried, but he was a grown man so she tried opening the book again. As she did, she heard the door open. Calling over her shoulder, "Was your swim pleasurable?"

"Yes, it was nice, how about you? Did you enjoy your alone time?" Sirius asked heading to his room, but stopping at the door to wait to see if she answered.

She turned around to look at him, "It was quiet, and I just read, but please this is your room too, you don't have to leave." He smiled, and then turned to go into his room. Returning a few minutes later dressed in just lounge pants with a shirt slung over his shoulder. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat at the other end of the couch. Hermione looked over at him and smiled, "Hey roomie, why don't we put in a movie?" When she saw him nod, she stood and went to the entertainment center. "What would you like to watch?"

"What ever you want is fine as long as it's not to sappy." He said putting his cup on the table in front of him. Hermione turned on the television and placed a DVD in the player, then took the remote and strolled back to the couch. Instead of returning to the end where she had been sitting, she sat next to Sirius and pulled her feet up under herself.

"So what are we watching?" Sirius asked.

She smiled up at him, "Something I think you'll like. It's called Castaway. It's a couple years old, but it's really good…or so I hear."

Both settled into their seats and watched the movie, making comments now and then. Hermione found she was leaning against Sirius as the movie ended. "That was pretty good. We'll have to do it again." He said turning off both the TV and DVD player with the remote. "Now I think I'm going to bed. We're supposed to meet everyone for breakfast at 8 before scattering and doing our own thing."

Hermione stood. "Okay, make sure I'm awake, okay?" She saw him smile and nod. Heading for her room, she turned back around. "Sirius, are we still going to the Vatican tomorrow?"

"I planned on it, but if you'd rather do something else or do something by yourself it's fine," he said.

He watched as she shook her head, "No, I want to go, I was just making sure we were still going. Goodnight, Sirius," she said. As she entered her room, she head him say, "Goodnight and pleasant dreams."


	3. Chapter 3 The Vatican, Feelings and Frie...

**A/N: Again thanks to all who reviewed. It really makes a difference in how a writer writes. Moony's Angel, You rock. Thanks. **

**Chapter 3: The Vatican, Feelings and Friends. **

Hermione woke to the sun shining in her window and the sounds of soft music playing from the living area. She smiled to herself, saw the clock read 7:00 AM and rolled out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she padded out to see if Sirius was up. She found him sitting in a chair at the table, showered, dressed, reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee. Pouring herself some of the brown steaming liquid, she sat on the chair opposite him. "You're up early," she said with a yawn.

"I don't require much sleep now days. I guess it comes with getting old," he laughed as he lowered the paper. "Did you sleep well?"

"You are not old and yes, I slept wonderfully. That bed is so comfortable." Sitting her cup on the edge of the table she looked at the paper he was reading a little closer. "I didn't know you spoke Italian."

He chuckled again. "Who said I spoke Italian?"

"If you don't then why are you looking at the Rome news paper?" she asked him with a smirk.

"I'm just teasing, I learned Italian as a child and try to use it when ever I can." Sirius said, folding the paper he was reading and placing it on the table beside his coffee cup.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked. "Are the other languages you speak that I don't know about? Anything else I might need to know that you would like to tell me?"

Sirius stood, refilled his cup and sat back down. "I also speak French and a little Greek. As far as what else you might need to know, I don't know what it would be, but you can learn it as we go along. Now you better go get ready for breakfast if you're meeting the others."

She looked at the clock on the mantel. "You're right. I'll shower and be back in a few minutes." She headed for her room, but stopped and turned around at the door. "Sirius, do you know what the weather is suppose to be today?"

He looked up at her, "Hot, around 31 I think the radio said."

"Thanks!" she said and closed the door behind her.

Several minutes later, she reemerged from her room ready for the day to find the rest of the gang waiting on her. She noticed that she'd unconsciously put on clothes that matched Sirius'. Both were dressed in jean shorts and trainers. He wore a red polo shirt. Hermione chose a lighter red top with spaghetti straps and rested just above her navel.

She smiled as Remus gave a look and said. "Did you two plan the wardrobes?"

"No." Sirius commented a little sharper than necessary.

Hermione heard this and turned red. "I'm sorry I'll go change."

Before she could make it to her room, Sirius caught her by the arm. He whispered so only she could hear him. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out the way I meant for it too. Please don't change. It doesn't bother me that we are dressed somewhat alike. It will make it easier to keep track of each other today." He saw her smile and they again joined the rest of the group.

Breakfast was a bustle of activity. Everyone talking about what they'd done since arriving yesterday and what their plans were for the day. Remus and Alexia were visiting friends of hers. Harry, and Ginny were going to visit some museums, while Ron and Justine had decided to just see where the day led them as long as they got some alone time. Hermione told the group she and Sirius were going to the Vatican, and anyone could come along if they liked. After breakfast everyone said their good-byes and agreed to meet up later or at least for breakfast again tomorrow.

Hermione and Sirius apparated to Vatican City. She looked around at the sights in front of her. She wondered to herself how they were suppose to get in, she didn't see an entrance, but figured Sirius would know. "Okay, Sirius, were do we begin?"

"We begin at the beginning," he said and took her hand. "There is only one entrance for visitors. It's through Piazza San Pietro, St. Peter's Square." As they entered, the sights took her breath away. Sirius heard this and smiled. "Bloody brilliant isn't it?"

"Amazing." Hermione said as he began to point things out.

In the Piazza, they saw the Doric-pillared colonnade. On top of it stands, a gesticulating crowd of 140 saints. Straight ahead they saw the façade of St. Peter's Basilica. Statues represent Saints Peter and Paul in front with Peter carrying the keys to the kingdom. To the right of the colonnade are the brown buildings that are the papal apartments and the Vatican Museums. Walking to the center of the square, they came upon the Egyptian Obelisk that ad been brought from the ancient city of Heliopolis on the Nile delta. Flanking it are two fountains.

As they walked around, Sirius saw an older wizard he remembered from childhood. He excused himself for a minute while Hermione studied one of the fountains. When he started back, he saw three men who seemed to be giving her a rough time. Approaching them, he asked. "Love, are these gentlemen bothering you?"

One of them wrapped his arm around her and said, "What business is it of yours?"

Sirius saw the pleading in Hermione's eyes. He nodded at her and put his hand in his pocket reaching for his wand. "It's my business because you see, mate, the lady's with me."

"Leave her alone, Dink." One of the other men said. "We don't need to get into anymore rows". The three looked at Sirius and then back at Hermione. The one who had his arm around her dropped it to his side and walked away.

Sirius was immediately at her side wrapping his own arm around her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me," she said. "Let's not let some berks ruin our day, okay? Where to next?"

"Let's go to the Vatican grottoes, then to Necropolis Vaticana, and we can visit the Vatican Gardens. After that we can go check out a couple museums, and then go over to the Sistine Chapel." Sirius said taking her hand, making sure to keep her close.

As they walked through the grottoes and looked at the tombs of the popes, and the tomb behind the glass wall believed to be that of St. Peter himself, Hermione stopped. "Wait a minute. How can we go to the Necropolis Vaticana or the Vatican Gardens? Don't you have to have reservations for both of those?"

"Not to worry, love. I have my contacts. We do have reservations." Sirius said still looking at the tombs. He turned and smiled at her, "You don't really think I'd let you come to Rome and not see everything, do you?"

She smiled up at him, put her arm through his. "Sirius, you amaze me sometimes. Thank you for making this a wonderful trip so far, but the Vatican Gardens only have one tour a day, and it was at 10AM."

"Like I said, I have my contacts. We are going to see the gardens."

After going further down to the Necropolis Vaticana were you could get in the area of St. Peter's tomb, the pair walked through the courtyards, bought tickets and climbed the steps to the Michelangelo's dome, some 375 feet high. They decided instead of taking the elevator part of the way they would make the hike up the 491 steps, where they saw the magnificent view of rooftops of Rome and the Vatican Gardens. Hermione asked a man who stood near if he would take a picture of Sirius and herself with the view behind them.

An Italian woman named Elena met them at the gates to the garden. She gave Sirius a traditional kiss on each cheek and then introduced herself as Sirius' third cousin. She gave them a private tour of the garden of the Vatican. The gardens separated the Vatican from the secular world on the north and west with 58 acres of lush gardens filled with winding paths, vividly colored flowers, groves of massive oaks, and ancient fountains and pools. There stand a small summerhouse in the midst of this pastoral setting. It's named Villa Pia, built for Pope Pius IV in 1560 by Pirro Ligorio. The Vatican Gardens contain medieval fortifications from the 9th century to the present. There were also a variety of fountains spouting water.

Sirius and Hermione thanked Elena for the personal tour, and then headed to the Historical Museum. This museum tells the history of the Vatican. It also exhibits arms, uniforms, and armor, some dating as far back as the early Renaissance. The carriages displayed are still used by the popes and cardinals in religious processions.

They went to several museums and there were more Hermione wanted to visit, but it was getting late. She knew they would be closing the Vatican to the public soon. "Do we have time to visit the Sistine Chapel?"

"Yes, we have time. Is that where you want to go now?" Sirius asked. When he saw her nod, he again took her hand, and they headed toward the chapel.

Upon entering the Sistine Chapel, Hermione was mesmerized. After looking around, she looked up and was amazed. She saw the masterpiece of the great Michelangelo. The artist glorified the human body as only a sculptor could. Michelangelo painted 9 panels, which were taken from the pages of Genesis and surrounded them with prophets and sibyls. The most notable panels detail the expulsion of Adam and Eve from the Garden of Eden and the creation of man. They could also recognize the image of God's outstretched hand as it imbues Adam with spirit. On the walls, were frescoes by other Renaissance masters.

They pair stood outside the chapel, talking about their day and what they wanted to do that night. Hermione looked up at Sirius. "I don't know about you but I've had a full day. Why don't we head back to the hotel, get comfortable, take a swim, have a drink, and order room service. Maybe we can watch another movie."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Sirius moved them to where they could apparate without being seen. When her vision cleared, Hermione found herself standing next to him in the middle of their suite.

Sirius flopped down on the couch, while Hermione went behind the bar. "I think I need a drink, what would you like?" She asked him.

"Whatever you're having will be fine," he said, not looking up. He lay there with his eyes closed and his arm covering his face. It had been a long day and they had seen many things.

Hermione walked over and tapped him on the arm with the bottle of butterbeer. "Come on, lazy, sit up." He did and she sat down next to him. "Thank you for a wonderful day. I can't believe how beautiful everything we've seen so far has been, and to think I wasn't going to come."

Sirius smiled and took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand gently. "Well I'm glad you came. It's been fun sightseeing with you." He dropped her hand and looked away. What was he doing? This was Harry's best friend. He shouldn't have the thoughts he was having.

"Well I'm going to go get into some comfortable clothes. I think I'm in for the night, what about you?" She said, standing and heading for her room.

Sirius stood as well, "I think I might go swim some laps before dinner." He went into his room and put on his swim trunks. Coming out he yelled, "I'll be back in a while." He heard her say something, but didn't make out what she'd said.

Sirius was swimming laps, when he felt someone watching him. Stopping in mid stroke, he saw Hermione standing at the edge of the pool in a very skimpy pink crocheted bikini. He couldn't take his eyes off the exceptional specimen standing before him. When had she become so beautiful and where had all the curves come from. She raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and shrugged. "I thought you were going to get comfortable and stay in the room." He said.

"I thought about it and decided to swim with you, but you didn't wait," she commented with a pout as she sat on the edge of the pool.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Forgive me?" He said giving her his hand as if wanting to shake hands. When she took it, he pulled her into the pool with him laughing his bark like laugh. After regaining her balance and spiting out the water, she glared at him, but couldn't keep a straight face. Several people sitting around and in the pool stopped and watched as the pair played in the water, dunking each other and racing.

They continued to tease and play for an hour. Both were underwater, they came up for air, mere inches apart. Staring into each other's eyes, Sirius' hand accidentally brushed the side of Hermione's breast. He quickly backed away. "I'm sorry." Before she could say anything or stop him, he was out of the pool and gone. She stood there trying to figure what she'd done wrong and why she was feeling the way she felt. This was Sirius, Harry's godfather. Shaking her head she got out of the pool, grabbed a towel and headed upstairs.

Hermione let herself into their suite and found him sitting on the couch dressed in lounge pants and a t-shirt. He didn't look up, but she knew he heard her come in. He was reading and drinking another butterbeer. She decided to go change before she talked to him. When she came out of her room, dressed in her own lounge pants and a tank top, he was gone. She looked in his room, but he wasn't there either. As she came out of his room, she saw him. He was standing on the balcony staring out at the city. She watched for a few minutes trying to decide if she wanted to disturb him or if she should just leave him alone.

Opening the French doors, she walked up beside him and stood there looking at the stunning view. She looked up at him and saw confusion and remorse in his eyes. Softly laying her hand on his arm, Hermione felt him tense. "Sirius, what's wrong? What happened? We were having such a good day."

He glanced down at her hoping she wouldn't see in his eyes what he felt. He was hoping hi had his expressionless mask in place. "Nothing's wrong and it was a wonderful day. I'm just tired." The conversation would have gone further, but they were interrupted by a knock on their door.

Hermione went to open it. Remus and Alexia entered immediately feeling the tension and sensing something was going on. Remus went to the balcony, closing the door behind him to talk to his friend, while Alexia took Hermione's arm and lead her to the couch.

"Okay, what's going on?" Alexia asked.

Hermione would rather be having this conversation with Ginny, but Ginny was busy with Harry, Ron, and Justine. Alexia was at least trying to be her friend and she had to be honest she did like the older lady. She had done wonders for Remus. "I'm not sure what happened. We had a wonderful day. We went to Vatican City; we saw so many things, and Sirius arranged for us to see things that you usually have to have reservations weeks in advance for. It was perfect. Then we came back here and went for a swim. We were having fun in the pool teasing and dunking each other. Then all of a sudden he got quiet, and ran off."

"Is that all that happened?" Alexia questioned, feeling there was more or something Hermione wasn't telling.

The young witch looked at her hands and wondered if she should tell her about the longing look and the brush of his hand. "No something else happened." Hermione began and saw the older witch raise an eyebrow. "It's not what you think. We were goofing off in the pool and when we come up for air, we were close, very close. When he went to move back his hand touched the side of my breast. He apologized and fled. He has hardly looked at me or talked to me since. I tried asking him what was wrong and all he'll say is that he's tired. How do I make him realize he didn't do anything wrong? It was an accident."

"Hermione, how did it make you feel when he touched you and was so close? Did you feel uncomfortable?" Alexia asked, trying to get all aspects of the situation.

Smiling, Hermione answered. "No I wasn't uncomfortable at all. Actually, I felt alive. I felt like a woman again. I know he won't ever have feelings for me, but it was nice for a moment."

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe he is beginning to feel something for you, and he doesn't know how to handle it. He's old enough to be your father, and that will bother most men, but if you both care about each other and want to try a relationship there isn't anything wrong with it. Age is a state of mind."

"I know that, but how do I know if the feeling is real or a crush. Is it real or a one-time thing because I want a relationship so badly, I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to hurt anyone or get hurt." Hermione said.

"Part of loving someone is taking the risk of getting hurt. I don't think Sirius would ever do anything to hurt you. I don't think he would even start anything if there were the slightest chance of causing you pain. That's just the way he is." Alexia said, rubbing Hermione's back. The two ladies talked until the guys came in an hour later.

Out on the balcony, Remus and Sirius were having a similar conversation. "What am I suppose to do, Remus? I'm too old to be having these feelings for a twenty-three year old girl, not to mention she's Harry's best friend."

"Sirius, listen to me. Hermione is very mature for her age, and we both know, Padfoot, that sometime you can be immature. Not that it's your fault." Remus sat in a chair and continued. "You've been through so much in your life and missed all the things most to do in our twenties and thirties. So it's natural you want to do some of it now and doing them with someone you care about and trust is also natural. So relax and enjoy life. If something develops between the two of you, let it. You of all people deserve to be happy."

Sirius studied his friend for a few minutes. "You don't think it's a little sick? What will Harry think?"

"No I don't think it is sick. Age is a state of mind and if neither of you have a problem with it then no one else should either. As far as Harry, he may not like it at first, but he's happy with Ginny, so just remind him love doesn't know age." The werewolf said sternly.

"Who said anything about being in love, I'm not in love." Sirius protested.

Remus laughed, "Maybe not now, but we'll see." He stood and led his friend into the suite. He smiled at Alexia and Hermione as Alexia nodded. "So what did you two have planned for this evening?"

Sirius looked up at Hermione. "We'll we had talked about ordering room service and watching a movie, but maybe we could b persuaded to go out."

"Room service and a movie sounds like a plan." Alexia said. "Would you mind if we joined you?"

It was Hermione's turn to look at Sirius with questioning eyes. When he smiled at her, she answered her friends. "We would love to have company, but you have to dress for the occasion." Everyone laughed. "Why don't we order now, then by the time you two get back, the food should be here." They ordered and Alexia and Remus left saying they would be back in about 20 minutes.

As soon as their friends had left, Sirius approached were Hermione sat. Sitting next to her he turned slightly to face her. "Hermione, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the pool. It wasn't very adult of me. It won't happen again."

"I don't understand," she commented looking at him confused. "You didn't do anything wrong. I thought we were having fun, or at least I was."

"We were having fun, but when I accidentally touched you, it stirred feelings. Feelings an old man shouldn't be having." Sirius stood and began to pace. "I can't have those feelings for someone so young, and my godson's best friend at that."

He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until he heard Hermione, "Why can't you? You're human. You're a man, and you are entitled to feel whatever you like."

He spun around and looked at her, anger clear in his features and in his voice. "Can you sit there and tell me you want an old man lusting after you?" When she didn't answer him, he continued. "It's not right, it's not proper, and it's sick. Beside Harry would be appalled, his godfather drooling after his best friend? I can't lose Harry and I won't just to satisfy my male urges."

"What if what you're feeling turns out to be more than lust? Are you going to deny yourself a chance at happiness?" Both Hermione and Sirius turned to see Harry standing in the door with Ginny. He approached his godfather. "I know you love me and wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I love you as well and I want you to be happy. I don't know what's happened between the two of you the last few days, but if it's right and it can lead to happiness for both, don't you owe it to yourselves to explore the possibilities?" He looked from his friend to his godfather.

"You don't understand." Sirius said sitting heavy in the chair putting his head in his hands. Remus and Alexia were back and wondering what was going on.

Ginny filled them in as Hermione went over to sit on the table in front of him. "Sirius, look at me." He didn't move so she took a hold of his hands in hers and made him look at her. "Do I not have any say in this? Don't you even care what I think or feel?" He started to say something, but she placed a finger against his lips to keep him quiet. She didn't want to hear the old man argument. "So for the record, in front of Harry and all our friends," She waved her hand gesturing to those around the room, "I don't want to hear you say you're an old man again. You are not old; you have the youngest heart and spirit of any one I know. I have feelings for you. I'm not sure what they are, but I know over the last few days of spending almost every waking moment with you that I feel something. I've never felt so alive and full of courage. You've shown me things, I probably wouldn't have seen. Being with you has made me begin to like myself again. You've shown me it's okay to let loose and have fun, to enjoy life. I don't know what I'm feeling for you, but I'd like to find out."

He couldn't say anything. He just watched her with tears glistening in his eyes. He didn't understand why someone so young and beautiful would want to spend time with him, but if she did maybe he should give it a go. She took his face I her hands, wiped the tear that had escaped with her thumbs. She leaned in to hug him, while whispering in his ear. "Can we continue to spend time together, see the sights, and see where life takes us?"

He whispered back, "Sure, but slowly."

They broke apart, as someone knocked on the door. When Remus opened it there was dinner. "Merlin, look at the amount of food? I didn't think we ordered this much," he said. Then he looked around at Harry and Ginny, who were sitting with Sirius, giving him their support and letting him know it was okay to see where his friendship with Hermione went. "Harry, Ginny, why don't you two run and put on some comfortable relaxing clothes and we'll all polish off this food and watch a movie." They thought it sounded like fun and left to change.

Alexia and Hermione sat all the food on the coffee table, while Sirius and Remus got buttlebeers and wine from the bar. No one really said anything, but Hermione kept an eye on Sirius, who in turn would look her way once in a while. If they caught the other looking they would both smile shy smiles, blush, and look away. Soon Harry and Ginny were back. Everyone found his or her place in a chair or on the couch, as Harry put a DVD in the player. Tonight they were going to watch a comedy. The movie began as everyone filled their plate and settled in to watch.

Remus, Alexia, Harry and Ginny sat on the couch, while Hermione sat in one chair and Sirius sprawled out on the floor in front of her. They laughed continually at "Daddy Daycare" with Harry spitting food across the room a couple times. Sirius was unable to stay lying while laughing so hard, so he set up and leaned back against Hermione's chair. She was sitting Indian style, so her feet weren't in his way. Subconsciously she let her fingers run through his short hair, loving the feel. His hair was so soft, softer than any she'd felt. She wondered what shampoo he used when he let out another hearty laugh.

As the movie ended, all were wiping their eyes. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Sirius said.

Alexia who was still giggling agreed. "I think so too. I've never laughed so hard; I thought I was going to wet my pants. The group talked for a while longer then, decided it was late. Remus Alexia, Harry and Ginny said their goodnights, agreed to meet for breakfast and left Sirius and Hermione's suite.

The pair straightened up some then decided it was time to get some sleep. Hermione was the first to bring the subject back up. "Sirius, are we okay? Are we going to see where all these feelings take us?"

Pulling her into a gentle hug, he kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, we're okay and we'll go slow and see what happens." She smiled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head again. Each said goodnight, and went to their separate rooms to think over the events of the day and future that lies ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 Walking Tours, and Moonlight

**Chapter 4: Walking Tours, and Moonlight**

It was early when he poured his first cup of coffee and went to sit on the balcony to wait for the sun. He'd been an early riser since his days in Azkaban. Most nights two or three hours' sleep was all he needed. He sat drinking his coffee and admiring the view while thinking about the day before. Could he really have a relationship with Hermione? She was so young.

Hermione woke to extreme quiet it was almost too quiet. She looked at her clock, 5:20am. Why had she woken up? Then it hit her, she smelled coffee, and that could only mean Sirius was up. She looked at the ceiling and wondered why he was up and had coffee made this early. Sliding out of bed, she headed for the living area—not stopping to grab her robe. She saw him sitting on the balcony, dressed in only his pajama bottoms. She watched him for a few minutes, then poured herself a cup of java and headed out to see why he was sitting out there.

Walking through the open door, she was next to him before he even realized she was there. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

Sitting on the edge of his chair, she smiled taking a sip of the steamy liquid. "I could ask you the same thing." She shivered a little and it didn't go unnoticed. "I'm not sure what woke me, but the smell of this coffee drew me out of bed." She shivered again; she had come out in just her thin short nightgown.

"I never sleep much, it comes from my days in Azkaban, where if you slept to much you'd be visited by the dementors or rats." She saw him get this far away look like he was remembering something he'd rather not. She lightly touched his arm. "Besides early morning is the most peaceful time of day. I sit and watch the sun come up lots of mornings." He saw her shiver and wondered to himself why she hadn't put on her robe. He himself wasn't cold, but then he wasn't as small as she was. Standing he went into the living room, returning with the throw off the chair. He wrapped it around her shoulders then positioned her between his legs so she could watch the sun coming up with him. Neither touching the other except when she leaned back into him, to keep from spilling as she sipped her coffee. Not a word was spoken for the next hour as they viewed the ever-changing display of colors. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence. "That was beautiful."

"It was one of the best sunrises I've ever seen." Sirius said shifting a little. He looked at his watch. "What time are we suppose to meet the others this morning?"

Hermione turned just a little so she could see his face. "7:45 wasn't it?"

"Well, that's just a little over an hour, do you think we should get off this chair and get ready?" Sirius asked stretching the muscles that hadn't moved in an hour.

Hermione stood, gave him her hand to help pull him up and they walked together into the living area. Sirius poured them both another cup of coffee and sat on the sofa. Hermione chuckled, "I thought you were going to go take a shower?"

"I am." He said not looking up at her, but shuffling through some papers he'd placed on the table. "I was just wondering what you wanted to do today. Is there anything you want to see?"

She sat next to him and looked at the pages, "Why don't you pick what we do? I chose yesterday."

He got a mischievous grin on his face. Standing he headed for his room, "Dress comfortable. We are going to see a lot today." Forty-five minutes later both were standing in the living area ready to go. Today they were meeting everyone in the hotel restaurant.

Sirius and Hermione walked into the café to find Harry and Ginny already there. Remus and Alexia came a few minutes later. "Are Ron and Justine joining us?" Hermione asked.

"They said they would. We told them we tried to find them last night to hang out in your room, but they went to some nightclub." Ron and Justine walked in just as Ginny finished her sentence.

As breakfast was served and people began to eat, Ginny looked over at Hermione, who, was sitting between Remus and Sirius and asked. "What are you and Sirius doing today? Anything the rest of us might like to do?"

"I have no idea. You'll have to talk to Mr. Black. He's the one in charge of today's plan." Hermione said turning to the man sitting next to her, who, was talking to his godson. She lightly touched his arm to get his attention. "Hey, excuse me, but Ginny wants to know if your plans for the day are anything the others might like to do as well?"

"I think they'd like it." He looked up at the rest of the group, to see that they were all watching him. "It's a walking tour of several places. Some religious, and some commerce, it will take at least three and a half hours, probably longer. There are lots of shops." They all talked about it and decided it would be a great day for the entire group to hang out together. They sat at their table drinking coffee for another hour. Finally Sirius looked over at Ron. "Weasley, you and Justine had better go put on some trainers. I'm not sure sandals are appropriate." The pair did as he suggested, returning a few minutes later.

"Is everyone ready?" Sirius asked, standing and holding the chair for Hermione. The first stop for the group was the Piazza del Quirinale. As they approached Sirius began to play tour guide. "This is where Augustus's Temple of the Sun once stood and part of the fountains were built from the great Baths of Constantine, which used to stand near here. The palace is home of the president of Italy. If we were here on Sunday we could visit, but it's only open to the public on Sunday mornings."

They admired the view that overlooked Rome from the piazza's terrace, then walked along the lifeless streets that surround it before they headed west along Via della Dataria and then north along Via San Vincenzo to one of the most famous waterworks of the world.

Arriving at Trevi Fountain the group listened as Sirius again explained things. "The fountain's water is supplied by water from the Acqua Vergine aqueduct. It was based on a design by Nicolo Salvi and completed in 1762." Sirius pointed to the southwest and continued, "Over in that corner is the somber church Chiesa SS Vincenzo e Anastasio. It has a strange claim to fame. In it are the hearts and intestines of several centuries' worth of popes. This was the parish church of the popes when they resided at the Quirinal Palace on the hill, and for many years the pontiffs would will those body parts to the church. According to legends, the church was built on the site of a spring that burst from the earth after the beheading of St. Paul at one of the sites where his head is said to have bounced off the ground."

They group walked around the fountains a few more minutes, throwing a coin or two into them, which legend says ensures your return to Rome, then headed to their next destination.

The next stop for the group was Piazza della Trinita dei Monti. It's positioned at the top of the Spanish Steps. They saw the soaring Egyptian obelisk and the lavish baroque symmetry, being known as one of the most theatrical piazzas in Italy.

They then descended the most famous staircase in the world: The Spanish Steps, where this azalea flanked triumph of landscape design takes it's name from the Spanish Embassy, which was in a nearby palace in during the 19th century. The Spanish had nothing to do with the steps; they were designed by Italian architect Francesco de Sanctis between 1723 and 1725.

After the Spanish Steps, the group visited the Keats-Shelley House. Hermione was in heaven as they explored. This was the place where Keats died on February 23, 1821 at the age of 25. The mementos inside the house range from the kitschy to the immortal and are almost relentlessly laden with literary nostalgia. It took the friends almost 30 minutes to get Hermione way from this site.

Alexia looked at the group and asked, "Is anyone else ready for a break, maybe a snack?"

Ron said he was and everyone laughed as Justine commented, "Ron, love, you're always hungry."

"I could go for something at least to drink." Remus said. Hermione agreed.

Sirius didn't say anything but walked with Remus to the Pizza di Spangna. At first they were going to go to Babington's Tea Room, but then Ron spoke up, "Look at that!" he said excitedly as he pointed in the opposite direction. "I've never seen one lavish. How about we go there?"

He heard the moans of the girls as Justine said, "Ron no one wants to come all the way to Italy to eat at a Mc Donald's."

"Why doesn't everyone just go where they want? We can meet back here in an hour." Sirius said softly. Everyone turned to look at him. It was the first time he'd said anything that wasn't a description of what they were seeing.

Everyone decided to go to the tea Room, except Ron and Justine. The ladies ordered scones and tea for everyone. Remus, Harry and Sirius sat at one end of the table talking while the ladies sat at the other.

As they ate, Ginny noticed Hermione scrutinizing Sirius. She watched him as well for a few minutes then asked. "Anyone know why Sirius is so quiet today?"

Hermione looked from the man in question to her best friend. "I hadn't noticed him being exceptionally quiet."

Ginny looked at Alexia for help. The older woman smiled, "Well other than giving his tour guide impression, you have to admit he hasn't said five words to anyone, not even Remus or Harry." She looked at Hermione, "Did something happen this morning? He was fine last night." Hermione shook her head, but before she could answer, Remus spoke up.

"Ladies, take your time, but we are going to head outside. There is a shop across the street Harry wants to go into." Everyone decided they were finished. As he stood he caught Hermione looking at him. He smiled a shy smile, and then went to pay the check for the entire group.

Outside they waited as Harry came out of the sports shop. Again Alexia and Ginny watched Sirius and Hermione. Wondering why though they had agreed to see where a relationship might take them, both seemed to be avoiding each other. Sirius was sticking close to Remus, and Hermione spent all her time with Ginny. Every once in a while one or the other would stare at the other, then blush and turn away when they got caught.

Remus and Harry walked away from the rest of the group so they could have a private talk. "Remus, what are they doing?" nodding to where Sirius stood by himself and Hermione sat with the other girls. "Why don't they just admit they are falling for each other and go for it? Yesterday they admitted they had feeling for one another and since breakfast they won't even look at each other." Harry commented.

Remus chuckled. "Don't let them fool you, Harry. They've been eyeing each other all day and as far as admitting what they feel, we can't make them. Yes, yesterday they did say they have feelings, but they may never fully act on them. I know Sirius; he's had so much bad happen in his life. Everyone, he's ever cared about, except you and me has either died or left him. No matter how much he cares about Hermione, he may never completely listen to his heart, he seems to let his head rule him now days. So for now we just have to hope he comes to his senses."

"I know you're right, but it's not just Sirius, Hermione has to do her part." Harry said.

Remus smiled at his young friend. "Harry, I think the best thing we can do is stay out of it. Leave them alone and let them handle it. I think they'll work it out. It may take time but they'll do it." He looked at the group and saw Hermione talking to Alexia, and Ginny. Sirius was still standing against the wall looking very uncomfortable, lost in thought. Ron and Justine were still nowhere in sight.

Harry and Remus walked over to where Sirius stood. "Where to next boss?" Remus teased as Ron and Justine made their way back to the group.

Justine flipped her long brown hair and asked, "Is there some place to shop on this tour?"

Everyone looked towards Sirius again. "Yes, the Via Conditti is next. It's lined with windows displaying he latest offerings from Italian designers. It's the most upscale of shopping areas. There are several streets in the area with shops." They walked as he talked.

True to his word their next stop was streets lined with all types of stores. The ladies went wild. Ron and Harry followed their girlfriends in and out of various places. Sirius and Remus strolled, looking in a couple stores talking quietly. Something in the window of a small dress shop caught both men's eyes. Stepping inside, Sirius found a beautiful Italian leather tote. "Remus, do you think Hermione would like this?" He held the briefcase up. "I thought she could use it for work."

Remus smiled to himself, "I think she'll love it. She was saying a couple weeks ago she needed to get a new briefcase." He held up a silk scarf, "Think Alexia will like this?"

Sirius laughed. "Remus, you could get Alexia anything and she would love it, because it came from you." He then became quiet again.

Remus seemed to notice, "What's wrong Padfoot? You've not been yourself all day. You seemed fine at breakfast, but since you've been quiet and detached."

"Nothing's wrong, just tired I guess." Sirius lied. Luckily Remus dropped the subject.

Across the street, Harry and Ron were looking at boots. "Harry, what the bloody hell is going on with Sirius?" Ron asked.

Looking up still holding a black pair of leather biker style boots, Harry said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I caught him looking at Hermione weird this morning. I told him he better stop, or people would think he had a thing for her." Ron said still moving from rack to rack.

Harry knew right then that Ron had said something else and that's what was making his godfather and best friend act so different today. "Did Hermione hear you say that?"

"Yeah, I think so, she just smiled." The red haired man said.

Harry groaned, "What did Sirius say and what did you say back?"

Ron looked up at his friend confused. "Why, what difference does it make?"

"Just tell me, Ron." Harry demanded.

"Okay, Sirius made some backhanded comment like 'what if I do?' I told him he was an old man and that it would be gross for someone his age to have a thing for someone her age." Ron said.

"Hermione heard you say that too?" Ron nodded and again Harry groaned, this time much louder; he growled, "Ron, you bloody idiot. You've ruined everything."

The youngest Weasley male watched as Harry paced the aisle of the shoe store talking to himself. "What do you mean I ruined everything?"

Harry didn't answer just exited the store, looking around for Remus. He spotted him coming out of the accessories shop with Sirius. "Remus," Harry shouted and ran to where the werewolf stood, taking him by the arm and moving him around the corner where Sirius couldn't hear. "I know why Sirius and Hermione are acting this way." Remus raised an eyebrow questioning without saying a word. Harry went on, "Ron made the comment this morning when he caught Sirius looking at Hermione, that it would be grotesque and disgusting for him to have a thing for her because of the age difference."

Ron had now approached, "Harry, what are you on about, what did I ruin?"

Harry Potter turned to his best friend and glared. "We've worked for two days to get Hermione and Sirius to admit they like each other. We finally got them to admit that they would like to see if they could have a relationship and you ruined it with one comment."

Ron started laughing, "Sirius and Hermione? No way, the aren't even close to the same age?"

"Ron," Remus started, "it doesn't matter! When two people care about each other age is all a state of mind anyway. Besides, Hermione really likes him and he likes her." Remus looked over to where Sirius stood pretending to be listening as the girls talked. He noticed how sad his old friend looked, especially when he looked at the auburn-haired witch. "So that's what the problems been all day, why they won't talk or stand next to each other. So how do we fix this?" He asked more to himself than the others.

Harry looked at Ron, "You blew it; you fix it."

"Now, now Harry. They'll work it out. We'll help them, move them in the right direction…again" Remus looked at Ron, "Somehow, Mr. Weasley, you are going to find a way to let them know that a relationship between them would be okay. Got it?" He saw Ron nod still a little confused. The trio walked back to the rest of their group to continue their walking tour.

The next stop was the Augustus Mausoleum. As Sirius began to tell a little about the place, Hermione looked over at Ron and saw him mouth the words 'I'm sorry'. She wasn't sure what that was about, and she really didn't care. He'd already planted a seed of doubt in Sirius' mind. She moved over to stand by her handsome roommate. The walked around the tomb as it is no longer permissible to enter. "Once covered with marble and cypress trees, the tomb housed the ashes of a large number of 1st century emperors. Hadrian was the last to have his ashes here. The remains of the imperials stayed intact inside the building until the 5th century, when barbarians invaded, smashed the bronze gates, and took nine of the golden urns. Mussolini restored the tomb."

After the tomb, Harry and Ginny decided they wanted to go to a show they had heard about, so they said their goodbyes and grabbed a taxi. The rest of the group visited the Ara Pacis (Altar of Peace), Palazzo Borghese (Borghese Palace), Via del Corso, Palazzo Ruspoli, and a couple other places, before ending at Chiesa SS. Apostoli.

When their walking tour ended, and they were back at the hotel, Ron asked Hermione if he could talk to Sirius and herself. She showed him to the living room and went to get Sirius, who, had gone to take a shower.

Knocking on his door, she heard, "It's open." She found him sitting on the edge of his bed taking off his shoes. "Sirius, Ron would like to talk to us, would you come out here for a few minutes?" Without saying anything, he stood, made his way to the next room and sat on the sofa, across from the chair the young Weasley was in. Hermione took a seat next to Sirius. "Okay, we're both here."

"I owe you both an apology. I said a couple things this morning I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry." He looked at Sirius who was looking at his hands. "If you two want to see if your friendship can lead to more, then who am I to deny you that happiness. If you can find in each other, what Harry has with Ginny, What Remus has with Alexia, and what I have with Justine, then you should try." He stood and headed for the door, with his hand on the knob he turned around again. "I'm sorry."

"Ron, wait." Hermione said. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." She then hugged him and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry about it, we'll see what happens." They smiled at each other, and Ron waved at Sirius who nodded in return and he left the pair alone.

Hermione watched as Sirius stood and went back into his room. She decided she would give him some space and let him think things over as she went into her own room to get ready for dinner.

An hour and a half later she exited her room to find the suite empty. She looked around and found a note on the bar. Opening the envelope she read:

_Hermione, _

_I went to the bar for a drink and to wait on the others. Join me if you like. _

_Sirius_

Grabbing her bag off the table, she headed down stairs. Entering the bar, she spotted him instantly. He was sitting at the far end sipping a butterbeer. As she slowly made her way around the room to meet him, a very pretty blonde with legs a mile long walked over and sat down. Hermione stopped. The blonde didn't stay long, leaving with a slight frown. She noticed Hermione looking at Sirius and approached her. "Don't bother, honey. He said he was waiting for someone. Lucky girl."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you!" The leggy blonde watched in shock as Hermione made her way to where Sirius sat, laying her hand on his shoulder and sitting next to him as he held the stool. She then turned and waved to the other lady who stood in the same spot. Hermione then turned back to Sirius and asked. "Are you all right?"

"Fine," he said taking another drink of his beer.

She took the drink out of his hand and made him look at her. "I know otherwise. Since Ron's comments this morning, you've been moody, and quiet; and, I want the man from yesterday back."

He looked up at the young woman by his side with sad eyes. "Maybe Ron's right, the age difference is so large most people will think it's disgusting."

Hermione was getting mad. She was mad at Ron for planting the idea in Sirius' head; and, she was mad at him for letting it bother him. With fire in her eyes, she began to speak, "Sirius Black, you promised me yesterday we would be okay, that we would see what happened, and I am holding you to it. You will not let the mental ramblings of Ron Weasley keep you from following what you feel. Do you hear me?"

Sirius looked up at the bartender, who, had heard the entire lecture and shrugged. Then turning his attention back to the witch by his side he smiled. "Yes, Granger, I hear just fine." He took her hand and began to rub his thumb along the back of it. "I know Ron speaks before he thinks sometimes. We'll just see what happens okay?" She nodded and he continued. "I'm sorry I was so distant today, but I have to work things out for myself. It's how I am, so if you're going to hang out with me you're going to have to get used to it."

"I can get use to anything and I can handle anything, but you have to talk to me. Okay?" She said laying her other hand over his.

"Okay, I'll try and remember that." Sirius said spotting Remus in the doorway. "Remus and Alexia are here." They stood and met their friends.

After dinner, Alexia stated she was tired, so she and Remus went back to the hotel. Sirius and Hermione walked a little admiring the beauty of Rome at night, talking about what they would like to do their last day, before heading to Pisa. Once again the pair walked to the Trevi Fountain. As they strolled around the fountain admiring the teal waters that flowed, Hermione reached out and took Sirius' hand. He stopped and leaned against the side of a wall, pulling her to stand in front of him, her back to his chest. They stood this way for a while watching the water and people. Finally, Sirius stood and they headed back to the hotel walking leisurely through the moonlight back streets.

Sometime later Sirius came out of his room after putting on his pajamas. He went to the bar, poured some juice and headed to the balcony. He knew it was late, but he couldn't sleep. Taking a swig of the orange liquid, he heard Hermione's door open. He smiled to himself as she approached the door. "Hey," she said as she stepped across the threshold.

"Hey, yourself." Sirius answered, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it and stepped in front of him. He laughed out loud as she gave a huge yawn. "Okay, love, you're tired; I'm tired and we have one more day here that I know you want to fill with as much as you can."

He turned her around and together they headed toward her room. At the door, he stopped. Hermione turned around to face the tall wizard looking down at her. He was watching her lips, as she looked up at him. Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek and said good night. He headed for his room and she entered hers. Closing the door, she leaned against it. Touching the spot where his lips had met her skin, she smiled and said to herself, "It won't be long, Mr. Black."


	5. Chapter 5 Last Day in Rome

**A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update. It's been an extremely busy few months with work and school. Actually work has become all I have time for. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update again before Christmas break is up and I have to go back to work and school.

**As always thanks to Moony's Angel, you rock. **

**Chapter 5: Last Day in Rome**

Sirius rolled to see the early morning sunlight streaming in through the tiny crack in the drapes that hung over the large window across from his bed. He thought about what they had done so far while in Rome and what the day ahead would bring. They had one more day here before heading to Pisa tonight. They would spend a single day there before heading to Florence for several days then off to Venice.

Mother natured called, he climbed out of bed, grabbed his robe and shaving kit, and headed for the bathroom. He decided as he got up to just go ahead and start the day. Stepping out of the shower, Sirius wondered what the others might like to do today. He himself would love to take a riverboat trip. He knew Remus would go if he asked, but he wasn't sure about the younger ones. Drying his hair with a towel, he decided that was what he was going to do, even if he had to do it alone. He'd done what others had wanted since arriving in Rome so for a little while today he was going to be selfish.

Sirius entered the living area to find Hermione curled up on the sofa reading and sipping coffee. Pouring himself a cup, he sat across from her and watched. Once she had finished her paragraph she closed the book, placed it on the table next to her, and looked up smiling. "Good Morning. How are you?"

"Morning. I'm okay. How are you?" Sirius asked never taking his eyes off the young lady in front of him.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Hermione asked standing, and moving to the counter to pour more coffee.

Sirius watched her every move, studying the way she walked, moved, the way she tilted her head and the way she looked at him. "I don't know that anyone has an agenda, but I would like to take a riverboat trip to ancient city of Ostia Antica, then maybe a shorter one between Duca d'Aosta Bridge, near the Olympic Stadium and Ponte Marconi, below Trastevere before we head out."

"Sounds like fun, want some company?" The young witch asked.

Smiling to himself, "Sure, you know someone who wants to go with me?"

This made Hermione laugh, as she threw the pillow she'd been leaning on at him. "I think I can find someone. For now we need to meet Remus and the others for breakfast in the restaurant."

Standing, Sirius grabbed his wallet and proceeded to the door. "I'd forgotten. Ready?" before she could answer he gave her a gentle push and out the door they went. The couple found Remus, Alexia, and Harry already seated with juice and coffee. The pair sat down and ordered their morning drinks. "Where are the others?" Sirius asked.

"No one has seen Ron and Justine, but Ginny spilled coffee so she went to change." Harry said. A few minutes later Ginny entered and took her seat to the right of Harry.

The group ate breakfast talking about what they had done and what they would all like to do before leaving later that day. When Hermione brought up Sirius' idea about the riverboat, all seemed to agree it would be a fun way to spend part of a day. They finished their meal and were getting up to leave, when in walked Justine and Ron. Remus explained what they rest of the group had planned and welcomed Ron and Justine to join them. Justine declined saying they were going to spend their last day in Rome shopping and seeing sights they'd missed. Bidding the rest of the group farewell, they turned and made their way out of the hotel.

Remus scratched his head, "What's the use in coming to a beautiful place like Rome if you are going to spend all your time shopping or in the hotel?"

"Remus, leave them alone." Alexia said as everyone stared to see what she would say. "They are young and in love."

"Ginny and I are young and in love, but we aren't acting like those two." Harry said wrapping his arm around his future wife.

Alexia smiled at the couple, "Yes, but you are both a little more mature than the other two." Everyone laughed a little and exited the hotel.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Marconi Bridge. The boat would set sail at 9:15AM. Sirius had purchased their tickets from the Stazione Termini Main Rail Station down the street from the hotel. The group boarded the boat for the trip that would take them to the ancient city of Ostia Antica twenty miles outside of Rome. The trip was beautiful along the Tiber River, before docking their destination.

Sirius began to read as they group walked along the dock. "The beautifully preserved ruins of Ostia lie, in the meadows between the Tiber River and the Tyrrhenian Sea. It was founded, in the 4th century BC, as a military colony to guard the river mouth against invasions. During the centuries when virtually all imports reached the Capital via the Tiber, Ostia gained prominence as the domestic landing for cargo boats. By the 2nd century AD, it had become a flourishing commercial center inhabited by almost 100,000 people, whose apartment buildings, taverns, and grocery shops are still intact."

As they walked around, they found a main street that runs for more than a mile. It was easy to imagine the local shepherds, who, for centuries sheltered their animals amongst its ruins; they are still an integral part of the tranquil Roman countryside. They saw no modern houses, roads or telephone wires, the streets where so quiet they heard only the crickets in the trees and the echoes of children playing stickball. As the group walked along Ostia's main street, the Decumanus Maximus, their feet found deep ruts left by carrucas, the four-wheeled carts used to ferry merchandise and baggage between Rome and Ostia. A fleet of two-wheeled cisia provided public transportation for commuters.

Remus and Alexia, Harry and Ginny each wondered off in opposite directions promising to be back at the boat by three. Hermione was in awe of the beauty of the land before her, and Sirius took great pleasure in watching her. She looked at him smiling. "Where did you hear about this place?"

Sitting on a nearby rock he looked off into the distance. "James told me about this place many years ago when we were at Hogwarts. He always wanted to bring Lilly and Harry here." There was sadness in his voice that tore at Hermione's heart.

"Then I'm glad we came. Maybe James couldn't bring them here, but you were able to bring Harry. I'm sure James would approve." Hermione said wrapping her arms around the older man in a comforting hug. Breaking away, she took his hand. "Show me more."

They entered the Roman Gate, and visited the Baths of Neptune. In a beautifully preserved mosaic measuring 55 feet by 36 feet, the sea god is seen riding a chariot drawn by four pawing horses. From there, the pair went to the modern outdoor cafe, and bought a guidebook that Hermione thought would enrich your tour.

They followed the book to the Ostia's amphitheater. Erected in 12 BC, it is a quiet, wonderfully preserved series of steep semicircular stone bleachers that hold 3500 spectators. They saw the tiny stage that is still intact. Behind the theater they saw the Forum of the Corporations, so called because its great rectangular portico housed the offices of sixty-four maritime companies. Hermione read, "This was where you would come if you needed to ship something to Rome, be it wheat from Spain, sugar from India, or African beasts for the Colosseum games. To find the most suitable shipper, you would examine the mosaic names and pictures still visible on the ground in front of each office. If you were pleased with the deal, you would then offer a sacrifice at the Temple of Ceres, which rises over the middle of the Forum."

As they walked they visited the ruins of Collegiate Temple, a social club for men of the poorer classes. Women were not invited. They would more likely have been next door, carrying their linens to the laundry-dye shop. Washing was done in the small terracotta tubs sunken into the brick counters; slaves, whose shaved heads distinguished them, performed this work. Sirius and Hermione talked about several things as they walked the stretch of ground. They saw the laundry that was next to the bathhouse. They followed a winding underground passage, to where servants at one time lit boilers and emptied tubs without disturbing the clients. Above this they saw the laconium, whose steam was provided by lead pipes still visible in the walls. Most Ostian buildings were heated this way, by hot air piped up from underground boilers.

Hermione read from the book as they toured building after building. Early afternoon came, both needed to find a place to eat and rest for a while. Not to far off the road they found a small café much like the ones of ancient days. Near the door was a marble counter where customers could stop for a quick drink or a cold lunch. On the wall, a fresco of salami, wine and vegetables depicts what might have been displayed on the marble shelves beneath. A large clay jar sunk into the floor held oil for frying, which would have been done in the tiny oven room next door. In the warm weather, patrons sat around the small pool on a sunny patio. Hermione chose a table at the right of the pool.

Once their order was taken, Hermione spoke. "This has been a wonderful day." She reached over and laid her hand over his.

"Thank you for coming with me." He looked off into space as he gentle let his thumb rub the back of Hermione's tiny hand. "I hope Harry is enjoying this place as much as we are. Now I see why James loved it so much." The couple sat in silence for several minutes until their food came. They talked about work, where they wanted to visit in Pisa. Both knew that would be a short visit. Pisa was on a day or two stop. The rest of their time in Italy would be spent in Florence and Venice. Their conversation was interrupted when Harry and Ginny entered the café and spotted them.

Ginny and Hermione immediately began to share notes on what they had seen and what they would like to see before the day ended. Harry watched in amusement as the girls rattled on and on. Sirius watched Hermione for a long time. Feelings began to build. Feelings he wasn't sure he wanted to have building as he sat watching and listening to her. He knew he had to get his mind off her, or he wouldn't be able to keep from letting everyone at the table see what he was feeling. Finally, he was brought out of his thoughts when Harry said, "It's tough being in love and trying to hide it isn't it?"

Sirius looked at his half eaten sandwich, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do," Harry laughed. "But until you're ready to admit it, your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you." Sirius said looking up and smiling as his wise godson. "You know Harry, James always wanted to bring you and your mother here. He told me about this place so many times."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Is that the reason you decided to venture here today?"

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to visit some place James loved." Sirius said his eyes displaying an emotion Harry had never seen on his godfathers face before.

"Well, thank you for including Ginny and I. It's beautiful and I see why Dad would love it. Thank you for telling me about dad wanting to bring us here. Being here means more now that I know." The two men talked about James, Lily and how they loved to travel, until Ginny spoke up and said it was time to go if they were to see anything else before meeting back up with Remus and Alexia. The foursome decided to continue their exploration together.

The visited the butcher shops, patrician homes, fish markets, inns, the Christian basilica, schools, before coming to the Marine Gate, which once stood by the harbor, is now more than a mile from the sea. Although exhausted, they mustered the strength to see the Synagogue. Built by Jews who worked the barges plying the Tiber, it lay outside the city's protective walls, even beyond the cemetery. Once they had toured the cemetery, it was time to head back to the boat. As they boarded, they spotted Remus and Alexia sitting on the upper deck. The group joined their friends. It was a quiet ride back to Rome, each lost in their own thoughts about the day.

Back at the hotel, the group found Ron and Justine. They settled in for a nice dinner, before heading back to their rooms to pack. As Sirius and Hermione entered their suite, Hermione turned to look at the man she was growing fonder and fonder of. "I'm sorry we didn't get to take the other riverboat trip. It would have been brilliant."

Sirius hugged her close, "It's okay love. I'm happy with the one we took. Thank you for sharing it with me." He then turned and went into his room to pack leaving Hermione standing in the living area staring at the closed door.

An hour later both emerged from their respective rooms packed and ready to head for Pisa. Sirius took her bag and placed it next to the door by his. He then turned back to look at the beautiful young witch who had moved to the balcony. Walking up behind her he placed his arms around her slender waist, she on instinct leaned back into him. "It's so beautiful here. I hate to leave." She then turned in his arms. "Thank you for talking me into coming, and for showing me this wondrous city."

"Your very welcome." Sirius said. Slowly he closed the space between them and placed a slow, gentle kiss on her lips. They slowly broke apart, smiled and turned to go back inside. Sirius picked up their bag and opened the door. "Ready for the next leg of this adventure?"

"You bet I am." Hermione replied. She was ready for the stop in Pisa and more importantly she was ready to see where her feeling for this handsome wizard would lead.


	6. Chapter 7 Florence is for Lovers…and Alm...

**A/N: **This is a short chapter, but I'm trying to update more often. Thank you to everyone who reviews, they mean a lot.

**And as always, Thanks to Moony's Angel, You Rock. I hope you feel better. **

**Chapter 7: Florence is for Lovers…and Almost Lovers.**

Sirius woke unsure of where he was until he moved slightly and felt the weight on his chest and arm. The night before came rushing back like a dam that had just been opened. He smiled to himself. He was growing very fond of the young witch who was sleeping beside him. He thought about the events of the last week and decided he needed to keep his emotions in check. He wanted this relationship, but he wanted to make sure Hermione was ready and that he did nothing to hurt or upset her. Turning to watch the sleeping form next to him, he reached up and moved a loose tendril that had fallen into her mouth.

Hermione felt him stir, but didn't want to move for fear the physical contact would be broken and she wasn't ready for that yet. She smiled when he moved the wisp of hair. Opening her eyes she saw him watching her. Fathomless gray eyes looking deep into her own brown orbs, showing so many emotions, most she couldn't read. He was a man of mystery in so many ways. His life hadn't been an easy one and she knew it, but he did a wonderful job of hiding his feelings. Closer to each other they moved until they shared the gentlest kiss she thought she'd ever experienced. Breaking apart after several seconds Sirius kissed her on the forehead. "Good Morning, Love. Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you." She answered burrowing deeper into his embrace. "How about you? Did you sleep?"

Sirius shifted, "Yes, I did." He kissed her again on the forehead. "Justine and Ron are sleeping in until time to leave for Florence, Harry and Ginny are doing some last minute shopping and Remus and Alexia are having brunch with her friend, so what would you like to do today?"

Hermione reached up and kissed him passionately. "I want to do more of this. Cuddling and kissing, but first I need to visit the ladies room." Untangling themselves, they went into their bedrooms. Several minutes later, Hermione returned to find Sirius lying on the sofa waiting on her. She climbed in next to him, wrapped herself in his warmth. After several minutes of kissing she rested her head on his chest and both drifted back to sleep.

This time Hermione was the first to awaken, extracting herself from Sirius' arms; she kissed him on the nose and headed to her bedroom. Sirius woke a few minutes later alone. He sat up wondering where she had gone until he heard the water running from her room. He stood and went to his own room to shower and finish packing. Looking at his watch he had less than two hours until they would be leaving for Florence.

Once showered and dressed, Sirius put the last of his belongings into his suitcase, closed it and put it next to the door. He exited the bedroom to find Hermione sitting at the table. She had finished before him and ordered brunch for both. Looking up from her guidebook on Florence, "Thought you might be hungry."

He walked up behind Hermione, placing his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, I am a bit hungry." Sitting next to her, he poured a cup of coffee and took a muffin. As he ate he wondered how long the happiness he was feeling now would last, fear began to sit in and caused him to shiver as if he were cold.

Hermione must have sensed his uneasiness. She placed her hand over his, "Are you all right?"

Sirius smiled, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, but he couldn't tell her, not now. "I'm fine, just got a chill."

She studied him for a few moments, and decided to let it go. She knew their relationship was too new for her to push him into telling her something he didn't want to. She'd talk to Remus; see if he would find out for her. She filed that in the back of her mind and went on eating and reading.

At preciously 11:30AM everyone met in the lobby, ready to head to their next vacation stop. Sirius turned in the keys for all the rooms and checked everyone out. Hermione took this time to talk to Remus, he promised to see if Sirius would talk to him about it. Deciding to take the hour-long train ride rather then take another portkey, the group headed for the station. Everyone took their seats and the train pulled away. When Alexia expressed her desire for a drink, Remus used this opportunity to get to talk to Sirius. "Padfoot, why don't you go with me and help carry the drinks back. Sirius gave Hermione's hand a light squeeze, stood and followed his long time friend to the beverage car.

Remus ordered then turned to his best friend. "Something bothering you Padfoot?"

Sirius studied him a minute to see if Remus knew something or was fishing. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"Hermione was telling about what happened this morning at breakfast and you've been quieter than normal this morning. So what's going on?" Remus asked, his concern showing.

Sirius looked down at his feet. "It's nothing really. I just got a little freaked out when I realized how happy I'm becoming. It can't last Remus, it never lasts for me and if I can't make it last, Hermione is going to get hurt and I can't have that. So what do I do?" Without waiting for an answer he went on. "I gotta break it off now, before she gets hurt more."

Remus grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him to a corner of the car. "What the hell's the matter with you? You have every right to be happy and so does she. Let it be, Sirius. Just feel what you feel, talk over your fears, problems and desires with her and you'll have a wonderful life together, just like Alexia and I."

Sirius looked at his friend for a long while. "You really think that's all it takes?"

"Trust her with your heart. She cares so much about you and I can see how much you care about her. Stop analyzing everything and just go with your feelings. Enjoy being in love and happy." Remus said picking up two of the drinks.

"Who said anything about being in love?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever you say Padfoot." Remus laughed as they made their way to the girls.

The foursome talked among themselves as the train made it's way towards Florence. Hermione noticed Sirius seemed to have relaxed and made eye contact with Remus, who just smiled. He was still incredibly quiet, but that was becoming more and more normal for him. It seemed the older he got the less he talked, but she also noticed that he listened, even when you didn't think he was, he could tell you what was said.

The train pulled into the station and everyone disembarked. They walked to the hotel, checked in and met in the lobby. Ron, Justine, Ginny and Harry had decided they wanted to spend tine exploring on their own. Ron and Justine were going to meet up with some people they'd met on the train and backpack around Tuscany for a few days. It was agreed that everyone could do what he or she wanted as long as they checked in with either Remus or Sirius every two days. Sirius made Ron and Justine promise to be careful and told Harry he trusted him to stay out of trouble. Harry assured him he and Ginny would be in the hotel every night. They had no desire to hike and sleep in a tent, when they had a nice comfortable bed to sleep in. With that the two younger couples set out to explore.

Since it was still early in the day, Remus, Alexia, Hermione and Sirius decided to stroll a bit, Scout out eateries near the hotel. They found a small family owned pub four blocks over from the hotel. It was on a small side street. The owner's wife took an instant liking to Sirius and Alexia's sparing. After ordering their meals, the group began to put together an itinerary of the things they wanted to see making sure they added in time to just relax and have some time for just couples.

Hermione and Sirius sat in the pub, even after Remus and Alexia decided to look up another of their old friends. They talked about the things Hermione had marked in the guidebook, Sirius purchased for her. She looked up once to find him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, well actually…" Sirius stammered.

"Sirius, it's okay. You know you can tell me anything." Hermione said placing her hand on his.

He took a deep breath, remembering what Remus said. "He placed his other hand over hers. "Hermione, we need to talk. I need to talk."

"Okay. I'm not going to like this am I?" She questioned bracing herself for whatever he had to say.

Sirius smiled. He knew what she was thinking. "Hermione, love. It isn't what you think. I just wanted to talk to you about this morning." Breathing a sigh of relief, she nodded for him to continue. "This morning when you asked me what was wrong, I wasn't completely honest and I want to be." He took a drink of his beer and went on. "This morning I was thinking about how happy I am, how happy I am with you. The only time I ever remember being content like this is was at Hogwarts with Lily and James. That contentment came to an end the day Peter sold them out and they died. This morning I couldn't help but wonder how long before what I feel will fade away, and how long before I hurt you. I'd even almost decided to tell you I thought we should not see each other, not try for this relationship, because I don't want to hurt you, I don't think I could handle it if I hurt you."

Hermione started to say something, but he placed a finger to her lips to silence her. "Let me finish please. I talked to Remus and he told me I needed to talk to you, that to make a relationship between us work we needed to communicate and I had to be the one to start, that you were waiting on me. So…here I am laying it on the line. I'm a little scared."

Hermione smiled at him. "Scared of what?"

"I'm afraid of all of this, of being happy, of hurting you, of falling in love. All of it scares me. Since James and Lily, except for Remus, I've never had someone who cares for me the way you do." Tears filled his eyes, "I want it all, but it scares the hell out of me."

Pulling him to her, Hermione hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you told me these things. It means you trust me to tell me what's in your heart, and to admit you are afraid. Sirius, it's perfectly normal to be scared. I'd worry if you weren't scared. I'm scared as well, but I care enough about you to put that fear aside and follow my heart and my heart tells me this relationship is worth it, that you are worth it."

Sirius kissed her lightly, "Well if you can do it so can I." Sirius stood and held out his hand. Hermione took it and he pulled her into a tight embrace. When he let her go he smiled, "What do you say we venture out into this new world and see where it takes us?"

Heading for the door she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Let's go." She said. The pair headed out into the streets to see where this new trust would lead.


End file.
